Olivia (2016-2017)
"Science to the rescue!" "I'm on it!" Olivia is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2017. Profile Olivia is a little shy, but is very sweet and is also smart and creative. She loves science, especially geology and technology, and enjoys doing experiments and inventing. She also has an interest in history. She plays the keyboard and does the recording for her friends' band, Heart Beats. Relationships Olivia's four best friends are Andrea, Emma, Mia, and Stephanie. Other friends include Kate, Liza, Naomi, Christina, Nicole, Liam and Ben. Olivia has a crush on Jacob, who likes her in return. They have gone on a couple dates. Robots Olivia has invented a robot she calls Zobo. She has two other robots by the names of Zobito and Zuzu, sort of like a "family" of robots, with Zobo being the father, Zuzu the mother, and Zobito the baby. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Olivia was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, the theme ended in 2001. * Olivia's eye color kept changing on her mini-doll, going from a a hazel color to brown to a lighter brown and back to the darker brown, which is the color it is till 2018. This caused much confusion among fans. * Five characters, besides Olivia herself, use Olivia's head piece: Danielle, Lily, Marie, Natasha, Naya and Theresa. * In the LEGO Disney Princess theme Belle uses Olivia's head piece. * Joy's nickname for Olivia is 'Wood Owl'. Appearances Sets * Mia's Vet Clinic (10728) (J) * Olivia's Exploration Car (41116) * Adventure Camp Rafting (41121) * Horse Vet Trailer (41125) * Amusement Park Space Ride (41128) * Amusement Park Bumper Cars (41133) * Olivia's Creative Lab (41307) * Sunshine Catamaran (41317) * Heartlake Hospital (41318) * Heartlake Frozen Yogurt Shop (41320) * Snow Resort Ski Lift (41324) Polybags * Adventure Camp Bridge (30398) Other Merchandise * Olivia Key Chain (853551) Episodes *Camp Wild Hearts *Slam Dunk *Keepin' It Real *Roomies *Getting Out the Vote *Getting the Message *The Grateful Dud *The Drooling Detective *Rabbitouille *Change of Address *Dive In *I Told You So *Snow Way *Midwinter Night's Dream Webisodes * Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City * Wait…Is This Like, a Date? * Dare Dare * The Bus To Anywhere (cameo) * Houston, We Have A Problem * The Shrinking Lake * Andrea's Friendship Song * Emma's Perfect Photo Day * Mia at Work * Olivia's Friendship Experiment * Pup My Ride * Family Match * The Long Lost Letter * Stay Cool at the Pool * Travel Video Diary Part 1: Snow Stunts * Travel Video Diary Part 2: Exciting Snow Trip * Travel Video Diary Part 3: All Eyes on the Siblings * Travel Video Diary Part 4: Sea Adventures Crossovers Olivia appeared with Emma, Andrea, Mia, and Stephanie for the first and currently only notable crossover that LEGO has created, which was with the LEGO News Network series. You can find the video here. In this special on the LEGO YouTube channel Dan Brickman and Helen from the LEGO News show travel to Heartlake City (the Adventure Camp to be precise), where Dan Brickman and Helen find the true meaning of Friendship (but even though their friendship comes out better, the most important rule, even for Dan, is to be yourself). Gallery 11.png|Olivia meeting her younger self in the episode "Midwinter Night's Dream". 12.png|Olivia sees her future, had she not met the friends in the episode "Midwinter Night's Dream". 25590837842 d916f5ee29 b-1-.jpg|The girls in Power Of Friendship. Heartbeats.png|Girls' band, The Heartbeats. 16 9tout1488x842 AmusementPark quiz.jpg|Amusement Park scene. Resize.jpg|Winter subtheme picture. Resize.png|Building challenge advertisement. Resize (1).jpg|Summer subtheme picture. ExploreTout1488x842 letsBeFriends.jpg|The girls on advertisements from shops. Explore16 9tout1488x842 rollercoaster.jpg|The girls on the roller coaster in Amusement Park. Explore camp tout 1488x842.jpg|The girls in Adventure Camp Wildhearts. Explore overview Tout Horses 1488x842.jpg|The girls with horses from Heartlake Riding Club. 1488x842 homepage mainstage 2017campaign.png|Main scene in webisodes with Let's Be Friends song. TheDroolingDetective.jpg Olivia and her cousin Ola.png|Olivia and her cousin Ola. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters